


My Naughty Babygirl

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Louis starts doing something quite naughty in class and has to have a talk with her father, Harry, and things get interesting.





	My Naughty Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why i titled it this i swear this is actually good smut

Harry was a single dad, who loved his twelve-year old daughter dearly she was an angel. Harry's phone rang, it was Louis' school.

"Um, ahem Mister Styles could you please meet me in my office?" Her principle asked semi-awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. Is Louis in trouble?" She didn't answer she just hung up, Harry quickly sped to his daughter's school very worried about what they needed to talk about.

Once Harry got there he went right for the office getting a bright orange "visitor" sticker. He knocked on the principle's door, hearing a quiet come in. Louis was sitting in a chair a cross from Mrs. Payne, blushing.

"Have a seat Mr. Styles." Harry cringed at the formality but sat in the chair next to his daughter.

"Is Louis in trouble?" Louis had never been a problem before she was always obedient.

"No, t-that's not it, um she was doing something rather private while in class today."

"Private?" Harry questioned.

"She was, uh, touching herself in front of the other students."

"Oh." Harry understood why she felt awkward considering he was now also feeling uncomfortable, yet slightly aroused.

"So please have a talk with her about this, she needs to know she can't do that in front of other children."

"Yes, yes, of course. Come on Louis we're going now." Harry picked up Louis as she waved shyly to Mrs. Payne.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry placed Louis in her car seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Louis, love?" Harry said looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yes daddy?" Louis met Harry's eyes in the mirror.

"How did you think to touch yourself? What made you want to?" Louis blushed a deep shade of pink.

"I-I got tingles one time and rubbed there and it felt really, really good even better than eating pizza! And the tingles happened again in class so I did it again, I'm sorry daddy." Harry tried ignoring how her words made him harder by the second.

"Don't be sorry dollbaby, it's natural. When you get the 'tingles' do you do anything else besides rub?"

"Sometimes it gets really wet down there when I get the tingles and I can put my fingers inside, then some stuff gets on my fingers I like licking it off, it tastes good. " Harry's breath became heavier as he imagined his little girl fucking herself, and licking her own cum.

"Well sweetheart you can only do that stuff at home okay? That's something that stays at home only."

"Okay daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two days since Harry and Louis had that little talk and Harry hadn't gotten any calls from Louis' school anymore.

Harry walked into his house, he heard something weird coming from his great room, he slowly walked in recognizing the noise slightly he still couldn't put his finger on it.

There Louis was two of her small fingers thrusting into herself, while one finger from her other hand was rubbing her clit. Her head was tossed back, her mouth ajar and her eyes squeezed tight. He noiselessly walked in front of her seeing her full naked body, he hadn't seen it since she was eight after that she didn't want his help washing up or getting dressed thinking she could do it herself.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Louis moaned arching her back, her fingers worked quickly. She sported a small adorable light brown bush, her tits had developed just enough so they stuck out from her chest without being super noticeable.

"Mm, daddy." She moaned, was she thinking about Harry? He couldn't help but get a little hard from the thought of that. Louis' thighs shook, her small toes curled, and she let out one last loud moan before cumming on her fingers. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as she lazily licked her cum off her fingers moaning slightly at the taste.

"L-Louis? Love?" Louis' eyes opened slowly, once her eyes met his she blushed.

"Did you see?" She asked looking down to Harry's boner.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"I did as you said, I'm at home."

"You said daddy." He almost whispered, she barely heard him.

"I-I did." She avoided his gaze.

"Where you thinking about me?" Louis nodded, embarrassed.

"Thinking about you makes me get tingles..." Harry took a deep breath regaining himself.

"Do I really?"

"Yes especially when you've just come out of the shower and your hair is dripping onto your chest, mm." Louis moaned rubbing her clit again, Harry was getting harder by the moment but he knew he couldn't do anything about it without scarring his precious little girl. He walked away fighting the urge to walk back and fuck his babygirl senseless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Louis were watching tv and cuddling, Louis was on Harry's lap cuddling into his chest. A sex scene came on the tv - the first sex scene Louis had ever seen - she started subconsciously grinding on Harry's cock obviously getting turned on by it. She put her hand in her panties rubbing her clit, whimpering quietly, grinding quicker on Harry's clothed cock.

"Baby, baby wait." Harry moaned holding Louis' hips still.

"Hm?" She looked up at her daddy with innocent eyes that were blown out from how turned on she was, Harry couldn't take it he didn't care about wrong or right he just wanted to get off.

"I know how to do something that will make us both feel _really_  good, do you want to try it?" Louis nodded, Harry lightly grasped Louis' tiny hand stopping it's movement. He took out his cock from his jeans, he placed it so it was directly touching her clit. He started thrusting up, each trust rubbing her clit against his shaft she moaned grinding back onto his cock.

"F-feels so good daddy." She said tipping her head back onto his shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. Harry's tip gently went Louis' little hole for a second, Harry hadn't felt anything as amazing as that.

"Oh! Do that again please!" Louis begged moving against Harry's cock trying to convince him.

"Fuck Lou." Harry said pushing up into her, just enough for her to envelop his tip. Louis wanted more so she pushed down fully taking in Harry's thick cock, she hissed at the stretch but didn't care about the pain she just _needed_  Harry.

"Louis, careful." He panted watching her slowly fuck herself on Harry's cock on her own without Harry needing to tell her anything. Louis leaned forward grabbing Harry's knees to stabilize herself.

"Daddy! Yes!" She cried out as Harry's cock hit her spot, Harry gave a few encouragement thrusts into Louis helping her ride him.

"Doing so well, so good for me baby." Harry praised grabbing her hips, she sped up her movements bringing Harry closer and closer to the edge.

"Lou, Louis, stop." He didn't want to cum just yet but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Ah, ah, I feel funny daddy." She was about to cum, her hips moved quicker against Harry's chasing her orgasm. Harry tried speaking but his words died on his tongue as a loud moan escaped his lips as he shot thick streams of cum into Louis.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!!" She moaned cumming on Harry's cock, squeezing around him.

"Fuck babygirl." He was pulling out when Louis whimpered and pushed back on him.

"Wanna keep you in me, I. "She paused. "like being full." She said embarrassed, Harry smiled at her adorableness.

"Okay love, we can stay together." Louis lied back onto Harry's chest falling asleep almost instantly, Harry watched her for a moment before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> xx Z


End file.
